Escape
by I am Mrs. Nick Jonas
Summary: This is not a HSM story but you will love it ok. Plaese review
1. Chapter 1

**Just knowing William helped me going through the day, so my story begins when I met Will in Wal-Mart. I was walking in when I bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry", I began. "Its okay……," said Will. "Mikaela is that you"." Yes Will". So then he hugged me and we started to go walking in Wall-mart when we bumped into another old friend named Matthew Love. "Well I didn't know that you and Mikaela were dating," said Matthew to Will. "WELL it's nice to tell you that were not dating at all", said Will. "Well then can I ask you on a date", said Matthew. "Dude I'm not gay", said Will. "Not you. Mikaela," said Matthew. "Well… I guess I can go", I said. "Good I'll meet you at 7:30 Olive Garden", said Matthew happily. "Ok". Then I said bye to Will and I left Wall-mart to go get ready for my date. **

……………

**At seven Matt came and picked me up at my house and we drove to Olive Garden. On the way there we talked about what happened to us when we where away from high school. He told me that he broke up with Makayla for the final time. (They went together on and off). So when we got to olive garden we mysteriously saw Will to with a date. As I ran to go say hi matt grabbed my hand and pulled me to him saying that I saw Will earlier and that I was his for tonight. After that I was kind of mad at matt for his rude behavior earlier. So at the end of dinner I was walking toward the car when some one grabbed me and hit me on the head with a hard blow that knocked me out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**When I saw Mikaela there with matt I was slightly jealous. I never knew I had those feelings for her until I saw her in wall-mart. So I had a date with some girl named Lola I met in college. But all I could do was stare at Mikaela. When I saw Mikaela and Matt leave I decided that I would go say hi. As I walked outside I saw Mikaela in her dress. Then all of a sudden she is picked up and thrown to the back of a car. As I ran to investigate the scene some one came behind me and started to choke me. As I went in to unconsciousness I could see some one open the trunk to were my friend was. **

………………

**When I woke up I found myself in a trunk of an Expedition. I was tide next to a motionless body. When I turned my head I saw that I was tied to Mikaela. I tried to get Mikaela's cell out of her pocket and I decided I was going to call her best friend Kiana. As the phone rang I was wondering what I was going to say to her best friend. "Hello", said Kiana. "Kiana, this is Will. Mikaela and I are trapped in a car and were tied up". There was no sound. "Hello. Hello." I said. "Where are you going, asked Kiana." ****We are going to matt's secret house",**** I said." ****It is in Tennessee, and please don't call the cops, I said.****After I told Kiana the address to where we were**** going she said she was going to disguise herself as a maid. Then all off a sudden Mikaela was coming conscious. I said bye to Kiana and I put the phone in Mikaela's bra. Will, said Mikaela. "Mikaela wake up were out of the car", I said. Then the trunk opens up and Matt picks Mikaela up and throws her up over his shoulder and he takes her into the house. Then he comes and points a gun to my head and says get out of the car. After we were out of the car he takes me to a dark room and ties me to the back of a chair which is tied to Mikaela and her chair. Then I could here another voice at the door. "Hi I am the new maid Casey, said Kiana "Well Hi **_**Casey**_**, said Matt. You can start in the Bathroom. When Kiana walked into the bathroom Matt picked her up and knocked her out. Mikaela was still kind of foggy and she didn't remember much so I was trying to tell her every thing that had happened so far when Matt brought in a motionless body that I knew immediately that it was Kiana.**

**Chapter 3: **

**Mikaela responded well when Kiana was brought into the room. "What the heck is she doing here, said Mikaela "Come down Mikaela. Its okay I think she's okay, I said to comfort her. Then Mikaela started to cry. "Oh shut up, said Matthew. "Hey don't tell her to shut up you crazy man", I said. Then Matt picked up Mikaela and started to hit her. "Well I'll show you how crazy I can be, and with that he took Mikaela and dragged her to another room.**

…………………

**(This is Mikaela's Point of view) **

**When Matt brought me to the other room I was scared. I didn't know he was going to do but I had a pretty good idea. "Can you please let us go", I said. "Of course not", said Matt. Then all of a sudden he took off my clothes and put a bikini on and then he tied me to a Pole and then he started to rape me. He did it for about 30min.s. Then he said to put on a French Maid Costume on. Then he led me back to the dark room to where Kiana and Will were. He got the unconscious Kiana and tied me to the back of Will. He took her to the other room and I knew what he going to do to my best friend. "Will he's going to. ****"I know. Rape her.**** , said Will. Then after another 30min.s he brought Kiana back in the same costume that I had on. "Now its time for your turn said Matt to Will. "What the hell", said Will. When Will said that Matthew injected a shot into Will's Neck that knocked him out. Then Kiana and I screamed. After another thirty Min. Will was back but still unconscious. Then Matt untied Kiana and I and left Will there and the room and locked the door. Then he told us that we needed to go clean his room, and then return to him.**

…………………

**Cleaning up that rapist's bedroom was the worst. What I know is that I hated being venerable to him when he raped me. No body rapes Kiana Walker. He has not seen the last of my rage. I really feel bad for Will. Who would have known Matt was Bi. Then again I feel for Mikaela because Matt can be crazy about the girls he sets his eyes to. I know that he will not be done with what he has done to her but I know he is done with me. Mikaela is now crying because she is sad because of Will but I need to watch her back. Will was locked in a room after his rape. Matt says he will work as a butler, but were maids. I'm wondering why Matt kidnapped us but Mikaela says it's because he wanted her and he knew Will was in the way. He didn't really need me but I just got in the picture. (Note to self: Stop getting involved with Mikaela's stuff) Any way Matt is walking around with a whip so we can **_**Control us**_**. I like to see that bisexual gaywod get near me. I'll kick his butt. I think I might get that key from Matt so we can see if Will is okay. Mikaela just left to go cook dinner so I think I am going to put a sleeping pill in Matt's food so we can give Will food.`**


	3. Chapter 3 & 4

**Chapter 3:****" So your telling me you want to put pills in Matt's food", said Mikaela. "Yes", I said." Ok", said Mikaela. After she fixed his dinner I put a mashed up sleeping pill in his dinner and Mikaela took it to him. "Tell Kiana to come here slave", said Matt to Mikaela. Since I heard him I just walked in. "Wait here" he said to me. He came back in like ten minuets. "Now I want you to feed me", said Matt. "No you stupid twit", I said. "Are you sure about that. You wouldn't even if I had your friend", said Matt. With that he brought Mikaela out and she was blind folded, gagged, and tied roughly. He put a gun to her head and pulled the trigger. "Okay I will do what you say just don't hurt her", I said. "Well I don't know. Maybe she's my new slave", said Matt. "Look she's just a person", I said. "Feed me", said Matt. Then he sat in the big chair in the living room with Mikaela tied to the side of it. I started to feed him and after 10min.s he fell asleep snoring. I grabbed the keys off the hook and untied Mikaela. "Thanks girl he just snuck up behind and grabbed me and tied me up", said Mikaela. We headed to Will's door and I opened it. "I'm going to give you 10min.s then you need to be back out here", I said.**

……………………………………

"**Will here is some food", I said. "Mikaela. Thanks. How did you get in here", asked Will "Kiana knocked him out with some sleeping pills", I said. "Mikaela. Why are we here? ," said Will. "I don't know", I said. "Are you okay Will", I said." Yeah I don't remember much" Well I guess I should tell you were maids and you're a butler. "Mikaela I am sorry for this", said Will. "It's okay", I said. "Will you need some sleep and you're probably tired," I said "Thanks for caring", said Will. Then all of a sudden we kiss and kiss and kiss. "I love you", said Will. "Awe that is so sweet" said a voice. It was Matt and he had Kiana by her hair and he was looking at us evilly. **

**Chapter4: "Well you guys are very smart", began Matt. "You have no right to treat him this way. He did nothing. You're starving him and keeping him locked up. Why are you being so cruel," I said. "Mikaela, Come over here", said Matt. I hesitated but then he started to choke Kiana so I ran from Will to him. "Why are you doing this to Mikaela? You're treating her like a pet. She doesn't have to love you," said Will. "Will this is why you're in here. I want them not you, said Matt. After Matt said that he took Kiana and me out of the room and locked the door. He dragged us to the room next to Will and he tied Kiana by her hands to the bed and then he tied me to the bed too. He tied my right hand to one of the bed post and then he tied my left hand to the other post. He then tied my feet to the end of the bed. He also blindfolded me and gagged me. He then did the same too Kiana. "I'll be right back", said Matt. **

……………………………………………

**Kissing Mikaela was a remarkable feeling and I felt stronger after it. All I want to know is why is treating her as a pet. I need to get out of this room.**

……………………………………………

**I will not let Mikaela kiss him again, nor will I fall for that pill trick again. Looks like I need to torture her and Will a little bit more. I am going to go talk to Will. "Hello William", I said. "Matthew", said Will. "Well I don't know what Mikaela told you but you work for me now. So you're the butler and there maids", I said "By the way you're in here because they don't need to see you or they wont fear me", I said. "There not dogs", Will said. "No but they are maids. With that I left.**

……………………………………………

**When we were in the room Mikaela somehow got out of the ropes and came and untied me. Then my cell started to vibrate. It was my husband Dustin, and I knew he was worried. "Hey baby", I said. "Where the hell are you? I thought we had planned for some good sex tonight," said Dustin. "Well I would have but I got into a situation with Mikaela and now I'm locked in a room and I am a maid. Basic line, I've been kidnapped. "Well where are you?" I told him that we were 10 minutes away. H Then I heard Footsteps. Got to go. After ten minutes there was a knock at the door and we knew it was Dustin. "What the heck you are doing here, said Matt. Where is my wife you asshole. Who's your wife? Kiana Manning. Oh well come in. When Dustin came in Mikaela and I heard a thud. So then he dragged him to will's room and ties him up to a chair.**


End file.
